Internet presence
Internet presence is a vital element in promotion for Millennium Greens in general and one's own Green in particular. This Page deals in detail with the internet aspect of Promotion and Outreach. Many potential volunteers search for things to do on-line and people also look for places to visit on-line. Some Millennium Greens have a huge presence while others are completely invisible. On-line Maps Getting your Green onto Google Maps, the foremost internet mapping system, is an essential for establishing your physical presence onto the internet. To add a place, go to the area of the site on Google Maps; click Report a Problem; add a place, then follow the instructions adding the details it asks for. Where it asks for a web site, if you don't have a web site you can put the appropriate Page on this wiki instead. A similar process is required for Bing and the other internet maps, all of which will require you to join up if you are not already a member so that they can monitor any vandal activity you might make. Wikipedia Most local areas & villages have a Page on Wikipedia. At least a small mention, a picture and a link should be possible on all those Pages. Please ensure that you also put an Internal Link on the words "Millennium Green", which will promote that Page on Wikipedia, when you write about your own Green. You do NOT have to be a member to edit Wikipedia. Web Site As Websites are now available that are free, permenant and easy to build, a web-site of your own is a must for credibility as well as presence. A Wiki of your own for your Green You can create a Wiki for any subject you like, so as well as having a Page on this one, you can create a whole Wiki about your Green. This is useful for storing and displaying data that would seem too boring for a standard website, but give someone, such as new volunteers, a source of data they can explore in detail. New Southgate, for example, has their own wiki and aim to have a Page on every section of the Green, and every event they do. Facebook When you post a photo on Facebook it may recognise this location for anyone on Facebook. It may also create a Place Page on Facebook. Even if your Green have never been involved with Facebook, a Place Page may well have been created for you on Facebook. Your group can adopt that Place Page and control/edit it. New Southgate did so by sending a picture of the front page of their Trust Deed. You can also create a Facebook page for your group- a Friends of, perhaps, which you can then publicise your events on and organise Event invitations to. Facebook has a number of categories of Page one can create or get involved with, including Place pages. If one already exists for your Green and you go to it you may be able to edit it and add information. Groups can also be formed, including Open Groups and Closed Groups. Some Greens have more than one Page for their Green. Swapping Links As you make contact with other groups that have websites, ask to trade links with them, so you will put a link to their group on a Links page on your website, in return for one on theirs. Category:Info Pages